Unbreakable
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT It was this game they had, playing with each other, driving themselves madder than ever, simply waiting for the other to snap. Unfortunately, that was never going to happen, both of them were insanely stubborn and simply...unbreakable. (Chalice)


_**Which color are Alice's eyes when she goes Hysteria? I just wrote black for now...**_

* * *

They had this...thing.

It was a game, the goal was to push the other's limit enough for them to snap. They danced around each other, played with each other, simply waiting for one of them to give up and just...snap.

With those rules, the game just went on forever.

Alice and Cheshire were both to stubborn to give in, they didn't necessarily care about winning, they just cared about _not losing_.

And yes, that didn't make sense, but did anything ever make sense? They were crazy, insane, _mad._ He was a _cat_ for God's sake! A talking, smiling, deadly cat that she created from her imagination. Her mind was a strange, dangerous place, a place she visited frequently, a place that- oddly enough -had effect on her real life.

Neither of them was going to give in, and that was final. Both of them knew, so both of them always did their best whenever they played.

Cheshire always annoyed her with his cryptic messages or surprised her with what he could do, like changing into human form. She never showed any type of emotion to him though, she always wore this emotionless mask...most of the time.

As surprised or annoyed as she got, Alice knew how to hide it well, the only time he saw some type of emotion was when it was _her turn._

The woman played with him as much as he did her, threatening to cut him into pieces, throwing sarcastic comments at him every chance she got, deliberately getting into danger, knowing that despite himself, he was secretly scared he'd be alone again if something happened to her.

Hatter, Dormouse, March Hare and Rabbit where getting tired of it, hell, even the _Red Queen_ had enough of their tactics and would do about anything for it to stop. But it was pointless, one could not simply pull them apart, they always came back to irritate each other to death, _always._

Like now, Alice hadn't seen the 'cat' in a long time. She was currently running through the darkest places of Wonderland, her heart simply aching for that sense of danger and adventure. Besides, she was bored.

She let out a small gasp as she felt a painful stinging in her right arm.

A Bandersnatch had just scratched her, the cuts were pretty deep, not that she cared.

The fight didn't go well at first, the beast was angry, wild, violent, just how she liked it. Alice slashed, shot and burned the creature, it just growled and kept coming back, getting angrier the more she attacked.

The woman was breathing heavily, getting angry herself. She dropped her Pepper Grinder and stood a couple of feet from the monster, her eyes closed and fists clenched as she listened carefully to the beast coming closer and closer.

Her breathing got heavy as pain shot through her body, it always pained her when she went full power, but it restored her energy and made her unstoppable at the same time. It was a sacrifice that needed to be paid.

She could feel the creature raising its paw to strike, and then-

She opened her now completely black eyes. No whites, no irises, just _black._

The Bandersnatch recoiled as the hysteric scream escaped her lips, the sound echoing through all of Wonderland. Her vision changed, gone were all the vibrant- sometimes depressing -colors of Wonderland, all she could see was grey, white, and red.

Everything was white, the darker parts were a slight grey. As much as Alice liked the colors, it needed some red, blood red, monster blood red.

The liquid made beautiful contrast to the rest of the colors as she cut and slashed the creature. This is why she hated fighting Insidious Ruins, they only left black blood, she liked the color, but it didn't have that beautiful effect as the traditional red had.

She snapped out of it, her eyes turning green again as she stopped her Hysteria. She breathed heavily as she looked at the remains of the creature, she couldn't even see clearly what everything was, she had gotten a bit carried away with killing it.

A sticky object rolled against her shoe, making a squishing sound that caught the black haired woman's attention.

She bend down to pick the object from the ground, examining it thoughtfully as she tried to figure out what body part it was. Maybe it was an eye?

"It is indeed an eye, my dear Alice."

The woman in question almost dropped the organ, _almost._

She dropped it to the ground and swiftly got up, brushing the dust of her dress before turning around to face the grinning cat. "Haven't seen you in a long time," she commented, arms crossed.

The cat's grin seemed to widen impossibly as he circled her. She stayed in place, trying to stay relaxed whenever he was behind her, she had taught herself to never show your back to someone, and here she was, breaking that rule. "Missed me?" He taunted.

"I did fine without you, _cat."_

Then he was behind her, breathing down her neck and alarming her that he was in his human form. "I fail to see how such a smart girl could not be able to separate man from beast."

"Was that a compliment, Cheshire?" She smirked, still not turning around.

He shrugged. "A mere observation, unlike you, my observation skills are still intact." He clicked his tongue at the last word, barely having the time to blink as a blade was placed at his throat.

The woman still wasn't facing him, but she had the Vorpal Blade at his throat, out of instinct, his hand shot to her waist. "Hostile now, are we?" He purred in her ear.

She tried her best to control her breathing as he leaned even closer. "You do realize what happens to little girls that play with weapons, do you?"

She jumped when he appeared in front of her, the Vorpal Blade now in his hand and at her neck. "They lose," he finished.

She huffed at the statement, it didn't even make sense to her, but it probably did to him. And it annoyed her for absolutely no reason.

Cheshire leaned dangerously closer to her, allowing her to see his bloodstained teeth that made her shiver for some reason. Maybe it was the blood? Yeah, definitely the blood, she loved seeing it.

The blade was now placed flush against her skin, but it wasn't cutting her. Alice watched his face carefully as he only came closer, when his eyes flickered to her lips, she took the distraction to take the blade and get out of his way.

She twirled the Vorpal Blade around in between her fingers as she walked away, her back turned to him. "It was nice talking to you, but I will be taking my leave," the sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

She froze when she felt his fingers at her right arm, carefully inspecting the fresh wound the Bandersnatch had given her.

He muttered something, his voice barely audible, she did hear the change in his tone though. It dropped from playful to _really_ irritated in split seconds.

He bend down and licked up the excess blood from her arm, surprising her yet again, but she chose to stay silent. Completely refusing to give him the satisfaction of catching her of guard.

She only realized what he was doing when he pulled away and she silently watched how the wound healed itself.

When Alice looked up, he was gone.

She scowled, he won this round.


End file.
